Happy Birthday
by Maya928
Summary: Sora wants to tell Riku how he feels about him. So when Riku's birthday finally comes around Sora invites Riku to their secret base where his true birthday gift is reviled.
1. Love

**Author Notes: This is my first story that I've written so I'm sorry if there are a few mistakes.**

**Warning:** Yaoi 

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts **

As I stare into my eyes I wonder if he would accept my feelings.

"Sora" Riku, said tauntingly " why are you staring at me like that?"

" I lo…." Sora, began but hesitated.

" You what?" Riku, said in confusion.

"Tomorrow is your birthday right."

" Yeah it is" Riku, said smiling

" So tomorrow lets meet at our secret base…I…..I'll have something special for you."

"Sure!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Oh my God Kairi I blew it" Sora, said in disbelief " I was so close"

" Don't worry about it remember tomorrow is his birthday right"

" Yeah I know what did you get him anyway"

" This" Kairi said as she pulled out a silver crested armband.

" Its so pretty" Sora stated in aw " Hey wait a sec why are you giving Riku this."

" Well…..you see…"

" See what Kairi, you give Riku that but when its my birthday all you gave me was a shell necklace."

" He's older than you"

" Only by one year"

" Fine, it helps him control his dark powers" Kairi smirked "So you wouldnt have to worry about him disappearing again."

" He said he wouldn't go anywhere" Sora heart ached. Just picturing Riku surrender to the darkness once more made him want to cry.

" So what are you gonna give him Sora" Kairi asked to try and stop him from crying.

" I bought him a blizzara ring."

" You what...let me see!"

" No, you have to wait until tomorrow like everyone else" Sora replied with a grin." Oh I have to go now Kairi see you tomorrow." Sora waved goodbye and ran towards his house but stopped to look up at the dark blue sky watching all the stars shimer brightly. Only two years had passed since the island was swallowed up by darkness and he had met so many people. Donald, Goofy,Mickey,Aladin,Ariel,Cloud,Yuffie,Sephiroth and many others. But now everyone was going to come together for Riku's eighteenth birthday party. At first it would have been a problem because Cloud and Sephiroth have always tried to destroy one another but it turned out that Sephiroth was inlove with Cloud from the very beginning but Cloud never realized it. So now they're inseperable and now and again you could catch them in the act. Sora blushed..."Riku" he whispered remembering how he had to fight him to free himself and the worlds from darkness and watching Riku behind the door to darkness made Sora's heart twist in pain. He never thought he would see Riku again and thats when he realized his feelings for him but he never told Riku about how he felt about him but now he would say it. After staring at the sky Sora continued to run home. "Tomarrow I will finally say it."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Yaaaaay first chapter is finally done please tell me how think about the story so far...**


	2. Riku's affection

**"**So tomorrow I'm finally eighteen" Riku stood infront of his mirror but soon turned towards his window. He opened it up and spotted Sora running home.

_Its only been two years since then._ Riku thought to himself.

_And you have grown tougher and cuter._ Riku chuckled.

_I couldn't touch you before in fear that i would ruin our friendship but I noticed how look at me with your beautiful blue eyes and I be damned If I loose you to somebody else._ Riku walked to his bed and pulled down the covers.

_Tomarrow when we meet._Riku pulled lube out of his pocket._ I will take you so many times you wont be able to move the next day._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sorry about this chapter being so short but I'll make it up in the next**


	3. Happy Birthday

" I cant believe I'm late" Sora hurried to Riku's house forgetting that he left his swim suit at his house.

"Sora hey Sora" Tifa called.Today she wore her usual stlye, a white shirt and black shorts."Your late kid" Cid said as he walked from Riku's house followed by Pluto.

"Everyone!" Sora waved and hugged all his friends

"Its time to sing happy birthday everyone" Kairi called.

"Oh am I that late?" Sora said in confusion,"What time is it?"

"Its five o' four now Sora" Donald said looking at his watch.

" Really...I was looking forward to this where is Riku now"

" Yo relax Sora Im right here" Riku walked towards Sora and smiled "C'mon its time to sing happy birthday to me" he grinned.

" Everyone gather around" Axel called

"Now all together" Mickey commanded

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the cake was shared Riku began to open his presents. CLoud and Sephiroth bought him a mako infused sword while Aeirth,Yuffie,Tifa and others had bought him outfits. Mickey presented Riku with the Oblivion keyblade and Kairi gave him the silver armband.Sora hesitated for a bit and handed his present to RIku which he used to freeze Tidus and Wakka. After everyone had left, the only people who were left was Sora,Riku, and his family.

"Riku...um do you remember that we promised to meet at our secret base"

"No I remember Sora actually I was looking forward to it all night. Sora blushed.


	4. I love you

**Author's note: Here is the lemony part **

" Were here now so what did you want to give me Sora" Riku asked.

Sora walked over to Riku and stared into his aqua eye "Riku I always wanted to tell you this."

"I'm listening"

Sora hesitated and pulled out a papu fruit "Riku I lov..." Sora stood there stunned finding Riku's lips on his "mmm" Sora tried to pull back but Riku's tongue was too much. Riku slid one hand up Sora's shirt and stopped to kiss his neck.

"Sora I've waited so long for this" Riku unbottoned Sora's shirt and licked his nipple.

"Wait Riku I'm not prepared yet"

Riku smiled and pulled some lube out of his pocket "Well I am."

"Ah" Sora moaned in pleasure as Riku squeezed on his erection.

" Dont worry Sora I'll make you feel good" Riku licked Sora's erection all the way to the shaft then took it in his mouth.

" RIku I can't I think I'm gonna...ahh" The brunette climaxed.

"Mm you taste very good Sora now I think your ready" Riku opened his tube of lube and squeezed some on his two fingers. "Sora try to relax and push out"

Sora did as Rikiu told him, he axhaled and pushed out. The next few minutes Riku inserted his two fingers and moved them around to find Sora's g-spot.

"Riku it feels strange please stop...ahh" Sora shuddered.

"Hm I found it" Riku chuckled and pushed down harder and and faster.

"Riku ...ahh" Sora climaxed, squirting some of his milky cum onto Riku's cheek. "Ah I...Im sorry Riku."

Riku paused and whipped off his cheek "If you liked it that much then I bet you will like this" Riku pulled down his pants and pressed his burning erection against Sora's and leaned to kiss his forhead."I love you Sora I always did." Riku pressed his lips against Sora's and embraced him " Im gonna come in now so relax"

"Riku wait" Sora picked up his papu fruit and split it in half. "Here" Sora handed one half to Riku "I want us to always be together, Riku I want to always be by your side"

Riku blushed "Sora I cant hold it any longer" Riku inserted himself into Sora's tight hole and began to thrust slowly at first but soon picked up some pace. Sora moaned louder and louder with every thrust " Riku harder" Sora cried

"Your so tight" Riku moaned

"Riku I'm gonna cum"

"Wait lets lets cum together" Riku thrusted faster .

"I cant I'm...ahh" Riku rubbed Sora's erection reaching his limit .

"Now together"

"AH...ah..ahhh" Sora and Riku both climaxed drowning in eachothers pleasure. Riku placed his hand on Sora's face and kissed him with a tender passion. "I love you Sora"

"I love you too Riku happy birthday"

Riku smiled "Thank you Sora I cant wait until its your birthday"

Sora yawned tiredly

"I believe its bedtime for you Sora" Riku liftes Sora and leaned againt a rock and wrapped a blanket around them.

"Sora"

"Yes Riku"

"If I was taken away by the darkness again what would you do?"

"Riku I...I would never let you go to the darkness and even if you did I would search all the worlds to get you back!"

Riku laughed and kissed Sora's forehead " I love you so much

Sora made a drowsy smile "I love you Riku."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**YAAAAY I finished my first story ...I know it wasnt the best but i hoped it wasnt one of the worst either oh well I'll try again soon **


End file.
